


Stress Relief

by corinnemaree



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has been given a tip on stress relief. Turns out, Poe may actually come in handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> well, yeah, this happened.

Rey had been having trouble sleeping for some time. It was the accumulation of stress and exhaustion. The stress and exhaustion were one in the same; her jedi training. She never expected her whole body to ache before. When she asked around for remedies, they gave her medicine that didn’t work and exercises that seemed to leave her body numb, but the exhaustion usually had something to do with it.

It wasn’t until someone suggested an unconventional method that she thought she might be able to relax. Masturbation. Rey had never done it before, but from what she heard, it was great and she would be ready for a relaxing sleep. Someone else suggested sex, but Rey didn’t feel comfortable with asking anyone on the base. She wouldn’t know how to phrase it without seeming like she was some scavenger from Jakku.

There wasn’t much going on that day, dinner was supposed to be in an hour or so and General Leia Organa was set to give everyone a few updates before it was finally time for sleep; other than that, Rey was free. Rey forced herself to relax, taking down her hair and wearing lazy clothes, just to get into the feel of it all.

Now, the actual act of her ‘stress relief’ was a bit difficult. Rey had no clue what she was doing. She was lying on her bed, legs spread slightly and her hand inside her pants, gently stroking her entrance. It wasn’t to say that Rey had never had sex, she just never got the whole self touching thing. And it seemed as though she should have, because it didn’t seem to be working and it was making Rey angrier as minutes passed by.

Rey heard the door to her room slide open and a startled noise from a man erupt. Rey perked up and removed her hand from where it was hidden to see Poe, his hand smacked over his eyes. “Oh, my god!” he yelled as the door shut behind him. He cleared his throat several times before he felt comfortable with talking again. “Rey, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise you would be...doing that.” he cleared his throat once more as it broke out of awkwardness. Rey understood; she felt her cheeks flushing.

Poe and Rey had been friends ever since they met, really. They talked about planes and flying in general. They joked and laughed with each other and would spend most dinners together. Honestly, Rey enjoyed Poe’s company a lot, especially when Finn was hurt; he was a comfort to her. Rey did have to admit that she had feelings beyond just friendship, but she kept those thoughts to herself. It was better that way. So this moment was a little awkward for both of them.

“Ugh,” Rey huffed and grabbed a blanket. She placed it over her lap and legs, sitting at the edge of the bed as Poe uncovered his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. It wasn’t working anyway.” she sighed, her chin resting on her hand. Poe’s hands rested on his hips as he looked at Rey, his face red in embarrassment. Rey would argue that her face was hotter and redder than Poe’s.

“Can I ask what exactly you were trying to accomplish?” he avoided looking at her when he asked the question and Rey didn’t exactly know how to answer it. So she just spat it all out at once.

“Well,” she started. “Training has been torture. I’m exhausted half the time, and the other half I’m stressed because I can’t seem to get it right with Luke.” Rey explained and rubbed at her brow. “And when I asked some of the other people how they deal with stress, they suggested...that.” she cleared her throat before she muttered to herself. “But I have no clue how to do it.”

Poe shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “Uh, I, well,” he mumbled and Rey’s brain spiked with an idea. Granted, it wasn’t a terribly good idea, and it would need to be addressed once it was all over with, but still, it was an idea.

“Do you know how to do it?” she asked and Poe’s attention focused solely on Rey, watching her for any faults or lies. She wouldn’t be giving anyway. Poe stepped forward slightly, but he seemed hesitant.

“Well, yes, but I -” he stuttered and Rey edged closer to him.

“Poe, I really need to relax and nothing else has kept my attention long enough. Please?” she begged him and Poe shook his head with a smile. He knelt down in front of her, his hands resting on her thighs.

“I will try,” he bit his lip. “But are you sure about this?” he asked once more and Rey gave a slow nod, her eyelids feeling heavy and a desire building in her that she hadn’t experienced in a long time. And never with Poe. It was strange, but she loved it.

“Yes,” she muttered and Poe let her sink back into the bed. She didn’t watch him, merely stared at the ceiling. She felt everything though. Poe’s hands started at her waist, taking off her pants and underwear and he slowly took them down. He let his fingers linger on her skin and Rey swallowed hard as she felt his gaze never leaving her.

Rey heard a slight _pop_ , as though Poe had placed his fingers in his mouth. Then, she felt wet fingers touch at her entrance, circling and teasing it slowly. “See, I tried that but -” she started to complain, Poe’s other hand maneuvering its way up and under her top. It was when his mouth came over her sex and his tongue flicked over her clit that she gasped. “Oh, no, you are much better at this than I am.” Rey gripped into the sheets beneath her, holding her lips shut and involuntarily moving her hips up against Poe’s mouth.

He gave a moan, and it vibrated against her blissfully. Rey’s toes curled and she had the urge to tangle her fingers in his hair. The fingers teasing around her entrance soon slipped inside of her and Rey gave a chesty moan. She let her hand curl into his hair and her body was arching. He had a perfect rhythmic mouth around her clit and his fingers were working to send her into a panting mess.

“Oh, Poe, yes,” Rey felt the words slip out of her mouth and Poe moaned once more. “Just like that, oh!” she moaned, tugging a little tighter. Poe’s hand that had snaked inside her shirt had found her breast and started to play with her nipple. Poe was really aiming to please with her and Rey was intoxicated by it all.

It was when Poe’s pace quickened that Rey was spiraling. Her toes were curling and her hands were either fisted in the sheets or Poe’s hair. Poe’s mouth didn’t give up, just continually sucking and flicking over her sex like he wanted to keep tasting it. Rey’s breathing was becoming short and heavy, feeling a climax building.

Rey panted, begging for her release with every breath she took, until Poe finally let his tongue flick repeatedly over her clit and she was finally at her edge. She cried out in pleasure, a wave of relief washed over her, and every muscle in her body was thankful for the bliss it was feeling. She had repeated aftershocks of her orgasm, and Poe’s mouth stayed pinned to her entrance, lapping at the pleasure she had been given.

Rey let out a laugh, an unexpected noise that she made, but she felt Poe’s body on top of hers, a small chuckle from him also. “Relaxed now?” he asked, and she laughed again, nodding as she bit her lip.

It wasn’t hard to tell how this whole interaction left Poe. He was on top of her, and she could feel the bulge that was nudging against her thigh. Rey’s hand snaked around Poe’s neck, his eyes darkening as he lowered his lips to hers. A spark raced through Rey as they finally kissed, and Rey pulled tighter on Poe’s neck. Poe wrapped his arms around her, forcing her body to curve and shape to his. Rey felt at a disadvantage, and her hands instinctively moved to rectify that issue.

His belt came loose easily, and Poe soon stripped himself out of his jacket and shirt. Poe eventually kicked down his pants and boots and he pulled Rey’s shirt over her head. He smiled at the sight beneath him and there was a part of Rey that felt self-conscious, that she wasn’t enough. Poe disrupted those feelings as soon as his lips touched hers, a passion behind them with a tender spark that made her heart flutter.

Poe’s hands were rough and would cling to every bit of skin he could touch. He took his time with every kiss, with every movement, just leaving Rey panting for more. He was long and hard against her stomach, but he had yet to enter her and it was driving her insane. “Please,” Rey whispered, feeling Poe’s lips trail down her jaw and neck.

Kisses were laid against her chest, and finally his lips wrapped around her nipple, taking his time and teasing it with his tongue. Rey’s body arched into Poe, and he moaned because of the small bit of friction she made against him. Poe’s hand moved to grab the base of his cock, and he ran the tip over Rey’s clit and entrance. Rey bit her lip before Poe finally sunk into her. Rey gasped loudly, her nails clutching into his back.

“Oh, god,” Rey breathed and he head fell back into the bed. Poe chuckled before he started to move against her. Every thrust he gave was long and slow, torturing her with a pace that could drive any person mad. Poe would plant sweet kisses on her cheek, making sure she could take him every time he thrust, and Rey panted nearly every time. He had every reason to be as confident as he was.

Rey couldn’t take it anymore. She needed something more than what he was giving. He was sweet and tender, and everything she could ever dream, but she needed to feel that same wave of pleasure washing over her and she needed to feel Poe’s pleasure too. She rocked her hips against Poe’s and he stifled a hearty groan. “You’re going to torture me, aren’t you?” he asked with a shaky breath.

“You’re already torturing me,” she giggled and suddenly, Poe pushed forward, rocking against her harder and faster, interrupting his previous pace. Rey moaned again, biting her lip before she felt Poe’s lips crash down onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his pace come into a rhythm that was fast and hard.

It wasn’t long until Rey felt her inner walls clamping down around Poe. She was reaching her orgasm and she was enjoying every second of it. Rey rocked her hips against Poe’s his body pinning against her so delightfully, that the base of his shaft was rubbing against her clit. Rey felt her climax break and she cried out again, latching on around Poe, hearing him moan as he felt her orgasm.

She didn’t think she could take much more of him, just so perfect and seemed to give her everything she needed. Poe started to breath harshly in her ear, kissing her neck every so often, until Rey felt him getting desperate and uncoordinated with his thrusts, meaning he was close to his own climax. But he wouldn’t be alone.

The added friction Poe was giving against Rey’s clit had her moaning for more and she needed to reach her climax more than she thought. She clung to him, thrusting her hips alongside Poe’s thrust and adding to the pleasure the two of them were feeling. Rey moaned loudly, the second of her orgasms reaching its peak and then Poe stilled.

His orgasm broke harshly, a chesty and unforgiving moan erupted from his throat and Rey felt him fill her, short aftershocks riding through both of them. Poe collapsed to Rey’s side, a sudden chill washing over her as the heat and pleasure that gone. But she could definitely say, she was feeling relaxed and without stress.

It took her a moment to say anything, to think of something to say or to ask. Then, the obvious question still had to be answered. “Why did you stop by, anyhow?” Rey breathlessly asked. Poe turned over, giving a small smirk before he answered.

“Was wondering if you want to grab dinner.” he replied and Rey shrugged. She pulled herself up from the bed and grabbed for her shirt.

“I could go for a bite.” she said half way through putting on her shirt and searching for her underwear. She turned to see Poe doing to same. “You might have to get me to sleep later on with that trick you do with your tongue.” she bit her lip as she wandered over to him. He placed his jacket over his shoulders before his hands found her hips.

“Glady.” he muttered and let his lips fall to hers.


End file.
